


hehehe jmart nation here is the food

by catb0y_el1a3



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Flower Crowns, just wholesome in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catb0y_el1a3/pseuds/catb0y_el1a3
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	hehehe jmart nation here is the food

Jon barely reacts when Martin drags him from his desk to a local clearing and shoves him into place underneath an apple tree. His skin is still cool against Martin’s fingers, but that could be his vision acting up or just the early spring wind.   
Once the other boy has settled down,Martin rushes off gathering flowers, comes back with an armful of dandelions, a few lilies, the odd daisy sticking out.  
That’s where he gets a reaction out of his new friend. Jon’s eyes spark up when he sees the lilies, hands reaching up and grabbing one that threatens to fall off, his single eye softening into something almost beautiful.  
Martin drops the flowers in between the both of them, drops down in front of Jon and offers him a few flowers, “Here.”  
A pair of green eyes looks up, meets his gaze, traces his face and lowers back to the flowers. Martin tries to keep himself open, smiling in encouragement, still offering the other boy the flowers.   
“What do you want me to do with those?” Sharp and white, frost lingering in a sprinkle, he maybe falls in love a little. Jon is beautiful, even with the matted hair and the third eye, the greyish cold personality and expressionless mask that twist his face into that of a puppet. Martin still thinks that he’s pretty, now, in the clearing, in the midst of flowers, with apple blossom petals sticking out of his hair, even more so and he knows that he is grinning, wide and hopeful and happy that Jon talks more to him now.  
“Well, I did promise that I would teach you to make flower crowns!”, Martin pokes at Jon’s cheek and starts weaving one, shuffling closer to Jon, who just leans into his space to stare at his hands, “Remember? When you were recovering you asked what those are. So I thought, once it’s warm and sunny outside and Elias lets you have freetime we can do that!” He pushes their shoulders together and places the started crown into Jon’s lap, “Here! You do this like that…”  
Jon grabs his flower crown carefully, twists lily petals through his fingers, thumbs the soft texture while Martin keeps explaining how to make the crowns, twining mistflowers in between the dandelions, fastening it all with the lilies. Here and there, he checks on Jon’s progress, watches the other work with clumsy fingers, snapping flowers all the time and cursing in that foreign tongue he refuses to teach.  
It’s adorable, he thinks, Jon is concentrated and softer, so much softer than before, here with him, in the sunlight, focused instead of that lifeless floating drifting he did in the last few days. Ever since his fever broke and he managed to tell them that he has been abandoned.  
“Looks great so far!”, Martin grins, fastens his last flower and drops the crown unceremoniously on his new friends head, “There! It suits you!”  
And wow, his eyes are pretty, just like the mistflowers in the wreath, radiant green, like the grass just before the first light of spring.  
“Pretty.”, Martin whispers and Jon scoffs, turns away. Laughs.   
First into his own shoulder and then he throws back his head and cackles, loud and powerful and freed and so very, very perfect. Actually laughs, bright and sunny and sparkling and beautiful and Martin can’t help but stare and reach out to touch that smile.  
He doesn’t.  
Instead he laughs with Jon, hands in his hair so he doesn’t do anything stupid like hugging the other boy. Or burrowing into his space, because seeing the brown haired boy laugh like this, it makes him want to take Jon’s hands and hold on, so he can make sure that this is real.  
He stares at Jon, at the radiance and the sunlight in his hair, their eyes meet and this?  
This is what he wanted.  
“it's so pretty, isn't it Jon?"  
Jon scoffed and gave his boyfriend a look.  
"and you aren't going to tell me i'm prettier?"  
he felt familiar arms wrap around him.  
"you're beautiful, not pretty, darling."


End file.
